kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
List of minor anime characters who have been Kamen Riders and Super Sentais
As some might know it, there are other anime characters who had also been Kamen Riders, Super Sentais and Metal Heroes for some reason. Character Gallery 螢幕快照_2015-04-02_下午10.53.42.png|Naoto Suzukawa/Kamen Rider Skull Anna Kodama.jpg|Anna Kodama (兒玉 杏奈)/Kamen Rider Ocean Rina Tokiwa.jpg|Rina Tokowa (常葉 李奈)/Kamen Rider IceAge Arisa Umeda.jpg|Arisa Umeda (梅田 ありさ)/Kamen Rider Key Tomu Miyazaki.jpg|Tomu Miyazaki (宮崎 十夢)/Kamen Rider Rocket Miyuu Takashiro.jpg|Mihiro Takagi (高城美宥)/Kamen Rider Gene Nagisa Tsutsumi.jpg|Nagisa Tsutsumi (堤なぎさ)/Kamen Rider Queen Yuna Nakayama.jpg|Yuna Nakayama (中山 ユナ)/Kamen Rider Yesterday Saki Hashiba.jpg|Saki Hashiba (羽柴 サキ)/Kamen Rider Nasca Aki Tachiishi.jpg|Aki Tachiishi (舘石 アキ)/Kamen Rider Weather Misaki Hirayama.png|Misaki Hirayama (平山 美咲)/Kamen Rider Violence Akane Mimori.jpg|Akane Mimori (三森 あかね)/Kamen Rider Puppeteer Satsuki Miwa.png|Satsuki Miwa (三輪 皐月)/Kamen Rider Zone Kino Kurihayashi and Rin Oikawa.png|Kino Kurihayashi (栗林 キノ) and Rin Oikawa (及川 凛)/Kamen Riders Bird and Unicorn 416d7756.jpg|Ichika Ichihara, Nino Nishijima and Sango Miura/Kamen Riders Claw, Chainsaw and Spike (Only in Super Hero Taisen X) Noel Otoshiro.png|Noel Otoshiro (音城 ノエル)/Kamen Rider Cyclone Asahi Azuma.jpg|Asahi Azuma (東 あさひ)/Kamen Rider Eternal Tomoyo Shirosawa.jpg|Tomoyo Shirosawa (城沢 トモヨ)/Kamen Rider Fang Raichi Hoshimiya.jpg|Raichi Hoshimiya (星宮 らいち)/Kamen Rider Joker Urara Nikaidou.jpg|Urara Nikaidou (二階堂 うらら)/Kamen Rider Kirameki Leona Stroop.jpg|Leona Stroop (レオナ・ストループ)/Kamen Rider Nishiki Kokoa Close.jpg|Kokoa Close (ココア・クローズ)/Kamen Rider Habataki Yurie Ōshima.jpg|Yurie Ōshima/DekaGold (formerly) Sakon Kitaōji.jpg|Sakon Kitaōji/Gosei Green 5457-695911710.jpg|Juri Uchida/Pink Buster 5457-1893841087.jpg|Kukuru Seto (瀬戸 くくる)/Kamen Rider Viscount 螢幕快照 2015-04-02 下午10.58.17.png|Hinata Aoki/Kamen Rider Tohki beside her sempai, Hinaki 螢幕快照 2015-04-02 下午10.58.46.png|Shizuka Kisaki/Kamen Rider Kabuki beside her sempai, Juri 200x282x21ebf171dc079d4644a874d3.jpg|Another image of Kukuru Seto (瀬戸 くくる)/Kamen Rider Viscount 螢幕快照 2015-04-02 下午10.58.17.png|Hinata Aoki (青木 ひなた)/Kamen Rider Kabuki 螢幕快照 2015-04-02 下午10.58.46.png|Shizuka Kisaki (木崎 しずか)/Kamen Rider Tohki Mikako Tokitou (時任みか子).jpg|Mikako Tokitou (時任みか子)/Heisei Fire-Stealth Captor 7 Fumina Miyamoto (宮本史奈).jpg|Fumina Miyamoto (宮本史奈)/Heisei Wind-Stealth Captor 6 Yūta Sōma (相馬裕太).jpg|Yūta Sōma (相馬裕太)/Heisei Gold-Stealth Captor 5 Kurumi Mori (森くるみ).png|Kurumi Mori (森くるみ)/Heisei Ground-Stealth Captor 4 Rio Kimura (木村リオ).jpg|Rio Kimura (木村リオ)/Heisei Flower-Stealth Captor 3 Miku Adachi (足立未来).jpg|Miku Adachi (足立未来)/Heisei Water-Stealth Captor 2 Shun Imai (今井瞬).jpg|Shun Imai (今井瞬)/Heisei Thunder-Stealth Captor 1 5457-1655286406.jpg|Miki Koike (小池 未姫)/Kamen Rider Money 200x282xd9cef22de67fed770a0a679c.jpg|Another image of Miki Koike (小池 未姫)/Kamen Rider Money Erika Fujimoto (藤本エリカ).jpg|Erika Fujimoto (藤本エリカ)/Kamen Rider Prism Karin Kikuchi (菊池カリン).png|Karin Kikuchi (菊池カリン)/Kamen Rider Engine 5457-1719352528.png|Maria Ayasaki (綾崎 マリア)/Kamen Rider Marquis aba54be76afaabf081e720561b497bc9.jpg|Another image of Maria Ayasaki (綾崎 マリア)/Kamen Rider Marquis 200x281x9a6d5e37bc8d348ad8e211cd.jpg|Misaki Nagao (永尾 美咲)/Poitrine Petite #2 5faa0d44ce59572b149e9273b6641e07.jpg|Kiriko Sōma (相馬 紀理子)/Kamen Rider G Den-O (Good) 6186-967068668.jpg|Another image of Kiriko Sōma (相馬 紀理子)/Kamen Rider G Den-O (Good) 5457-763245580.jpg|Sumire Katagiri (片桐 すみれ)/Gokai Christmas 63 23.jpg|Sabuko Nishijima (西島サブ子)/Kamen Rider Suika Shouichi Fujisaki.jpg|Shōichi Fujisaki (藤崎 正一)/Kamen Rider Suika Shin 8833.jpg|Miu Hanazuki (花月 みう)/Kamen Rider Viscount Shin 可川 風花（かがわ ふうか）、結城 亜也子（ゆうき あやこ）、長崎.jpg|Fuuka Kagawa/Idun Shin, Ayako Yuuki/Proto Chaser and Anju Nagasaki/ToQ 12gou 千堂 夢歌（せんどう ゆめか）、弾正 雅春（だんじょう まさはる）、勝俣 ひばり（かつまた ひばり）.jpg|Another picture of Akane Mimori/Kamen Rider Puppeteer with Yumeka Sendō/Kyoryu Crimson, Masaharu Danjō/Kyoryu Indigo and Hibari Katsumata/Kyoryu Magenta Saaya Imashiro (今城 小絢).jpg|Saaya Imashiro (今城 小絢)/Kamen Rider Mars Shin 宮小路 友美（みやこうじ ともみ）.jpg|Totomi Miyakouji/Kamen Rider Jam Shin with Akari Miu Hanazuki.jpg|Another image of Miu Hanazuki (花月 みう)/Kamen Rider Viscount Shin 32bec746 (Aya-Miu).jpg|Aya with Miu, Chiho, and Yukari 530375907246.png|Aya Hirasaka/TentoRaiger 稲垣 千春.jpg|Chiharu Inagaki (稲垣 千春)/Green Eagle (formerly)/Kamen Rider Extremer 烏丸 律.jpg|Ritsu Karasumaru/Kyoryu Vermillion Supvol41-waon-seika02.jpg|Seika and Waon (Cures Note and Symphony) Suite.Precure♪.600.504276.jpg|Waon and Seika (with Sory and Shiry in their Cure Modules) about to transform Wakaba Kuze (久世 若葉).jpg|Wakaba Kuze (久世 若葉)/Kyoryu Lime Konatsu Hayase (早瀬 小夏).jpg|Konatsu Hayase (早瀬 小夏)/KyoryuSlate Nana Takaoka (高丘 七渚).jpg|Nana Takaoka (高丘 七渚)/Kamen Rider Kamuro Shin 343916.jpg|Nana Takaoka (高丘 七渚) and Himeno Sugawara (菅原 姫乃)/Kamen Rider Kamuro Shin and KyoryuAqua A6680d00.jpg|Kurumi Momochi (来海ももか)/Kamen Rider Hatsuka 704a0326181d680c3e0b4823b98afdd9.jpg|Nagisa Matsue (松枝なぎさ)/Kamen Rider Wantou F6dcee0a.jpg Class (S1).jpg|Ichigo and Aoi's class B4dTOP8CMAAt9OC.jpg|Akari and Yū's class CCMZzvUUMAArZSI.jpg|Rin and Madoka's class 1425573935 1 15 e3d883376260e0beefde88af7bd4cd17.jpg|SoLaMi♡Dressing (Laala Manaka, Mirei Minami, Sophie Hojo, Shion Todo, Dorothy West and Leona West) MARs-pretty-rhythm-aurora-dream-31097265-640-360.jpg|MARs/Kamen Rider OOO Prototype, Kamen Rider Gold Fourzeand Kamen Rider Blue Zanki Prizm37 32.jpg|MARs/Kamen Rider OOO Prototype, Serenon with K/Kamen Rider Backup Faiz MiaReina.png|Prizmmy☆/Kamen Rider Witch and Kamen Rider Mage (Green Crystal) Puretty DMF14.jpg|PURETTY Happy Rain.jpg|Happy Rain Bell Rose Hug.jpg|Bell Rose Naisho-pretty-rhythm-rainbow-live-23-mkv snapshot 19-36 2013-09-10 14-58-13.png|Rinne/Kamen Rider ChopHopper JuneProfile.png|Juné Amou Michiru.jpg|Michiru Kurosawa/Kamen Rider 0 6390f054.jpg|Johnny Bepp/Kamen Rider Lupin Aikatsu2883.jpg 5b344d3f.jpg|Tiara Yumesaki/Kamen Rider Sorcerer Aikatsu2882.jpg Pr6.jpg|Callings/(Hibiki), (Shou) and (Wataru) PrizmDMF24 28.jpg|LoveMix (Itsuiki Harune/Kamen Rider Neptune and Yong Hwa/Kamen Rider Goznos) HiroKoujiKazuki51.jpg|Over The Rainbow/Kamen Rider Red Meteor, Kamen Rider Gold Wizard and Kamen Rider Crystal Wizard Eabd420a.jpg|Yuka Kokubo/Kamen Rider Wantou Prototype and Airi Sonoda Mei yuzuha 47177.jpg|Mei Yuzuha/ToQ 9gou 5457-1286559543.png|Tomoe Takaoka/ToQ 10gou 5457-1646195080.jpg|Chiyo Nonomiya/ToQ 11gou 5457-1851527575.jpg|Yumeka Sendou/Kamen Rider Proto Zangetsu Shin Cc06b2ca.jpg|Yuuko/Kamen Rider Proto Zangetsu 5457-1077207222.jpg|Himari Otowa/Kamen Rider WariHima 5457-1550901589.jpg|Nana Saeki/Kamen Rider WariHima Shin -Mezashite- Aikatsu! - 22v2 -720p--40DB4243-.mkv snapshot 24.20 -2013.03.14 16.02.54-.png|Ema Shinjo StarsProjectNews07.png takafuji-yukiko.jpg|Yukiko Takafuji/Kamen Rider Crosser 5457-1512253933.jpg|Noriko Mikimoto/Kamen Rider Ikkyu img_people_28.png|Kano Sayaka/Zyuoh Mole, Kurita Mai/Wind MomoNinger and Komaki Noriko/Kamen Rider Dark Drive ce6b13640daef986beb773cc6152de84.jpg|Tachi Kyouko/Forest KiNinger StarsProjectNews03Hime.png|Hime Shiratori/Mass Production Model Gold Proto-Mach StarsProjectNews04Tsubasa.png|Tsubasa Kisaragi/Mass Production Model Gold Mach StarsProjectNews05Yuzu.png|Yuzu Nikaidō/Mass Production Model Mach StarsProjectNews06Yozora01.png|Yozora Kasumi/Mass Production Model Proto-Mach CcNZUTrUAAAj7tZ.jpg|Yume Nijino and Koharu Nanakura/Kamen Rider Lazer Turbo 501a81e7.jpg|Yume Nijino/Kamen Rider Kirly f318b646.jpg|Laura Sakuraba/ (7) Shocked Yuki Seeing Flora.png|Komaki Noriko/Kamen Rider Dark Drive, Kano Sayaka/Zyuoh Mole, Kurita Mai/Blossom MomoNinger and Aihara Yuuki/Kamen Rider Proto-Mach (8) Shocked Friends.png|Kisaragi Reiko/Kamen Rider Gold Proto-Chaser, Azuma Seira/Sharivan Type-A and Nishimine Ayaka/Shaider Type-B (9) Shcoked Rango.png|Ichijo Ranko/Gokai Gray (10) Shocked Teachers.png|Shirogane-san/Elder ShiroNinger and Mochizuki Yume/Elder MomoNinger Toei - Hanasaki Kaoruko.jpg|Hanasaki Kaoruko/Cure Flower (formerly)/Elder AoNinger Aikatsu ikuyo2.png|Ikuyo Inamura/Elder KiNinger 5457-1056829468.png|Chiho Osanai/Go-On Orange 297756.jpg|Saki Totsuka/Kamen Rider Saver Shin 33630.jpg|Momo Miyauchi/Kamen Rider Freya Shin 50619.jpg|Naoko Suzuki/Kamen Rider Shine Shin 5457-912345972.jpg|Suzu Shinoda/Kamen Rider Marquis Shin 39894.jpg|Mirai Amane/Kamen Rider Kamehameha 5457-1902618030.jpg|Anna Miyagawa/Zyuoh Zebra 1375348737961.jpg|Rion/Gokai Fortune 螢幕快照 2015-12-03 下午09.23.45.png|Kentarou Tanaka (田中 健太郎)/Kamen Rider Fifteen Shin Screenshot_2016-03-13-01-22-23.png|Ako Saotome (早乙女あこ)/ZyuohCheetah Naruto Wave Coord OA.jpg|Hazuki Aranada Flower Local Girl Coord OA.jpg|Monica Kiki Tumblr o37b0x3PCp1tuso4ho1 1280.jpg|Subaru Yūki/Kamen Rider Den-O Super Liner Form 433d3849.jpg|Nozomu Igarashi/Kamen Rider Den-O Vega Form, Asahi Kasumi/Kamen Rider New Den-O Liner Form, Kanata Kira/Kamen Rider New Den-O Vega Form and Subaru Yūki/Kamen Rider Den-O Super Liner Form 32963ecb.jpg|Mahiru Kasumi (香澄真昼)/Kamen Rider Deadheat Drive 18a35179.jpg|Hikaru Morohoshi/Kamen Rider Black Saver 螢幕快照 2016-05-26 下午10.58.20.png|Dave Satō/Kamen Rider Black Gaim, Anna Hibiki/Kamen Rider Black Jam Tamagorō Miwa/Kamen Rider Black Green Duke and Momoko Yachigusa/Kamen Rider Black Kamuro 螢幕快照 2016-05-05 下午10.05.23.png|Yuri Ashida (芦田有莉)/Mass Production Model Zero Proto-Mach 13322189 1094708787253968 5583790700433265754 n.jpg|Naho Aoyama and Ayumi Naruse 螢幕快照 2015-07-09 下午06.52.50.png|Jose/ZyuohDragon Aistars010 premux 001 22134.png|Nico and Coco (Aikatsu Stars!) 187615.jpg|Kaoru Kazama/Kamen Rider Den‑O Rouge Form 187622.jpg|Seshiru Minaba/Kamen Rider Darwin 187621.jpg|Airi Amemiya/Kamen Rider Napeleon 螢幕快照 2016-04-14 下午09.49.09.png|Nana Hanahata/Kamen Rider Pythagoras 螢幕快照 2016-05-05 下午11.16.59.png|Saya Akashi/Kamen Rider Zeronos Procyon Form and Miki Katsura/Kamen Rider Den‑O Fusion Form 187687.jpg|Masumi Oda/Kamen Rider Neo 187688.jpg|Sakura Maruyama /Kamen Rider Galileo 螢幕快照 2015-10-08 下午07.20.58.png|Ichino Daichi/Kamen Rider Dark Necrom R 螢幕快照 2015-10-08 下午07.16.50.png|Yutaka Daichi/Kamen Rider Dark Necrom B Aikatsu2758.jpg|Minoru Daichi/Kamen Rider Silver Drive Aikatsu2764.jpg|Shizuo Shirakaba and Reiko Shirakaba/Kamen Rider Dark Necrom Y 8a1b352d.jpg|Kotake Misa/Kamen Rider Zeronos Lebra Form HappinessCharge.Precure!.full.1831306.jpg|Blue/Kamen Rider New Den-O Rod Form, Mirage/Kamen Rider New Den-O Ax Form and Red/Kamen Rider New Den-O Sword Form 21093 300.jpg|Miss Shamour/Kamen Rider New Den-O Wing Form and Prince Kanata/Kamen Rider New Den-O Gun Form 553aa4e8.jpg|Nago Hikaru/Brave Kyoryu Lime, Uni Kiriyama/Brave Kyoryu Cobalt and Chiaki Isshiki/Brave Kyoryu Aqua 6bd5325b.jpg|Shizuku Hosaka/Gokai Crimson and Koharu Nakamori/Gokai Skyblue 5457-63931104.jpg|Haruko Kotoyo 50658.jpg|Asai Nemunemu 5113cfb1-s.jpg|Rio Kitahara/Kamen Rider Zeronos Fusion Form 96136ffa.jpg|Tomoko/Kamen Rider Shakespeare, Masumi/Kamen Rider Nightingale and Honomi/Kamen Rider Columbus 螢幕快照 2016-06-09 下午11.37.47.png|Kyoko Nijino and Masaru Nijino 螢幕快照 2016-05-26 下午10.58.54.png|Kokoro Momoi/Kamen Rider Zero Proto-Drive 螢幕快照 2016-07-21 下午11.09.51.png|Haruka☆Ruka/Kamen Rider Den-O Rainbow Form Shuu and Naoto taking to Shamour.jpg|Koshiba Naoto/Spielban Type-S and Imagawa Shuu/Juspion Type-C DDPC49.regina.PNG|Regina/Kamen Rider Proto-Jun FPC episode 21 tittle.jpg|Chinen Miyuki/Kamen Rider Proto-Heart 999450 320.jpg|Mikoshiba Kento/Kamen Rider Den-O Pudding Form, Chinen Daisuke/Kamen Rider Den-O Golem Form and Sawa Yuuki/Kamen Rider Den-O Cerberus Form Sei.jpg|Sagara Seiji/Kamen Rider Proto-Drive 螢幕快照 2014-06-01 上午09.53.54.png|Robbie Suzuki/Kamen Rider Delta (formerly)/Kamen Rider Abyss 248908.jpg|Shou Mamiya/Kamen Rider Kaixa (formerly)/Alternative A00d259a.jpg|Koichi Takase/Kamen Rider Xtreme Img news03 Shirogane Rurii.jpg|Lilie Shirogane/Kamen Rider Zero Mach (Production Model) 189624.jpg|Chiharu Aoyama/Kamen Rider Ghost Specter 189622.jpg|Umi Kaiyama/Kamen Rider Zeronos Zero Form 螢幕快照 2016-06-24 下午10.50.36.png|Kameyama 189701.jpg|Mei Kashiwazaki/Kamen Rider Da Vinci 螢幕快照 2016-06-09 下午09.17.13.png|Mayu Midou/Kamen Rider Den-O Magna Form and Eri Sanjou/Kamen Rider Zeronos Magna Form 螢幕快照 2016-06-24 下午11.36.08.png|Arisa Sakamoto/Kamen Rider Den-O Vega Wing Form 212429.jpg|Harumi Sano/Kamen Rider Neo-Alpha (formerly)/Kamen Rider Hopper 50620.jpg|Yuine Kimura/Kamen Rider Seeda (formerly)/Kamen Rider Memory SpLasH!.jpg|Michelle Tachibana/Kamen Rider Glaive (formerly)/Gokai White and Asami Himuro/Kamen Rider Larc (formerly)/Gokai Black 744-026.jpg|Hikari Minowa/Kamen RIder Lance (formerly)/Gokai Violet 螢幕快照 2014-05-29 下午08.07.22.png|Kayoko/Kamen Rider Proto Ixa (formerly)/Kamen Rider Oyakodon 螢幕快照 2015-06-05 下午09.22.44.png|Ringo Hoshimiya/Kamen Rider Sasword (formerly)/Kamen Rider Chrono and Taichi Hoshimiya/Kamen Rider TheBee (formerly)/Kamen Rider Arms Wmplayer 2013-11-05 13-24-40-40.jpg|Sōta Otoshiro/Kamen Rider Ryuga (formerly)/Kamen Rider Computer 螢幕快照 2015-11-12 下午08.16.24.png|Tsubasa Sena/Kamen Rider PunchHopper (formerly)/Kamen Rider Shadow 螢幕快照 2014-07-04 下午12.55.00.png|Maya Yumekōji/Kamen Rider Tiger (formerly)/Kamen Rider Proto Kiva 螢幕快照 2014-09-25 下午09.11.23.png|Lisa Hīragi/Kamen Rider Verse and Elena Hīragi/Kamen Rider Ouja (formerly)/Kamen Rider Paper Screen Shot 2013-08-30 at 8.35.21 PM.png|Rei Kamishiro/Kamen Rider Raia (formerly)/Kamen Rider Anchor 3fad1fd5.jpg|Azusa Hikami/Kamen Rider Odin (formerly)/Kamen Rider Dragon 螢幕快照 2014-04-12 下午03.51.56.png|Miwa Asakura/Kamen Rider Shuki (formerly)/Kamen Rider Change Screen Shot 2013-11-15 at 4.04.16 PM.png|Anna Tachibana/Kamen Rider Zanki (formerly)/Kamen Rider Phantom 191758.jpg|Saki Nonomiya/Zyuoh Platypus 2016-09-26 221751.png|Reina/Zyuoh Owl 2016-09-26 232019.png|Natuna Nanakura/Zyuoh Octopus and Chiaki Nanakura/Zyuoh Leopold Screen Shot 2016-08-25 at 9.13.42 pm.png|Taiyou/Go-On Wings Wmplayer 2013-11-19 13-15-01-38.jpg|Mister S/Kamen Rider Core (formerly)/Kamen Rider Dark Kurokage Shin 191837.jpg|Himari Tamagawa/Kamen Rider Tenkatoitsu 191839.jpg|Kanna Terada/Kamen Rider Visor 191838.jpg|Aya Usami/Kamen Rider Wulfric Photokatsu 0627.jpg|Yukina Otoha/Gokai Rainbow Photokatsu 0631.jpg|Reina Sakuma/Gokai Quantam Photokatsu 0637.jpg|Shōko Hasumi/Kamen Rider Shinsengumi 5230a882.jpg|Nanami Sakuraba/Gokai Cyan CylNmAGUQAASfbZ.jpg|Sumiko "Susan"/Kamen Rider Proto Brave CylNm3aUAAAxuHV.jpg|Motoko "Monica"/Kamen Rider Proto Snipe CylNnmDVEAAb-RE.jpg|Eiko "Amy"/Kamen Rider Proto Lazer D8614f30.jpg|Hotaru Yukino/Proto Navy Schermafdruk 2017-01-12 12.07.43.png|Kirari Mori/Gokai Orange 271012.jpg|Kokoro Yoshikawa/Gokai Gold AS4617.jpg|Tamaki Miyakōji/Gokai Rainbow AS4681.jpg|Hana Matsuoka/Gokai Navy, Mirai Arimura/ZouNinger, Minori Washitani/UchuuNinger and Shōko Hasumi/SurferNinger Screen Shot 2017-03-09 at 10.57.49 PM.png|Asuka Hirose/KasekiNinger, Chiemi Koizumi, Misuzu Nakamori and Remi Suzusaki Screen Shot 2017-03-16 at 11.13.19 PM.png|Marina Maikawa/Kamen Rider Jam and Shōko Yasaka/Kamen Rider Mars Aikatsu oota.png|Kakeru Ōta/Beet Buster (formerly)/Kyoryu Azure Chiemi-koizumi-123826.jpg|Chiemi Koizumi Tamaki-aikatsu-stars-121206.jpg|Tamaki Miyakōji/Gokai Rainbow in her Halloween costume. Screen Shot 2017-04-06 at 8.13.13 PM.png|Rei Kizaki/Brave Level 0, Elza Forte/Snipe Level 0 and Kirara Hanazono/Para-DX Level 0 Screen Shot 2017-05-04 at 7.12.56 PM.png|Yuri Screen Shot 2017-05-04 at 7.31.49 PM.png|Jasmine/Brave Kyoryu Steel Screen Shot 2017-05-04 at 7.31.52 PM.png|Sieni/Brave Kyoryu Scarlet DByjv4IVYAEpAXX.jpg|Alice Carol/Brave Kyoryu Uaine Stella (AS).jpg|Stella AS65086.png|Sumomo, Sāya and Kana AS PV aria uniform.png|Aria Futaba AS65107.png|Erika J.J AS84111.png|Himeka Saitou, Uru Oumi, Setsuko Sonozaki, Jin 'i Michiru, Miyu Iguchi and Kahoko Murasaki Devices Gallery 26episodes.jpg|Kino, Noel, Manabu, Asahi, Tomoyo, Mihiro, Queen, Rina, Raichi, Arisa, Aoi, Akiko, Saki, Anna, Akane, Nagisa, Tomu, Elizabeth, Rin, Misaki, Aki, Mina, Yuna and Satsuki's T2 Gaia Memories $(KGrHqUOKi8E4MSf,sTGBOMYK9Np+Q--0 35.JPG|Mitsuru's main Gaia Memory Ocean Memory.JPG|Ocean, Anna's main Gaia Memory. Ice Age Memory.JPG|IceAge, Rina's main Gaia Memory. Dx energy lockseed suika by netro32-d78y9nr.png|Shōichi's main Energy Lockseed. Mango energy lockseed by shocksterstudios137-d8a09iz.png|Miu's main Energy Lockseed. 1000098708 5.jpg|Nagisa's main Energy Lockseed and Genesis Driver. 4688957i.jpg|Yuka's main Lockseed. Fan lock lime energy lockseed by cometcomics-d7c0c9m.png|Koharu's main Energy Lockseed CKItJveUYAA2GGV.jpg|Yuuko's main Lockseed Dx bronze apple lockseed toy ls bronze custom by arkirei1500-d8bjr0n.png|Tomomi's main Lockseed Tumblr mvnyb1kxxe1sih9h2o1 1280.jpg|Masumi's main Neo Lockseed Hopper Memory, Memory Memory and Virus Memory.jpg|Harumi's T2 Hopper Memory, Yuine's T2 Memory Memory and Toa's T2 Virus Memory FDFGDF.png|T2 Computer Memory FXZCy.png|T2 Paper Memory 47740d5803d3c270805d1a77fd5f8e90.jpg|Oyakodon Memory Proto kivat by butterwarrior72-d9c2pzi.png|Proto Kivat Eaef8fc0.jpg|Gold Kivat 20110213170047.jpg|T2 Chrono Memory and T2 Arms Memory SAM 0109.jpg|Shadow Memory 20100121205800.jpg|Anchor Memory Dragon gaia memory custom by dl22003-d3acm7o.jpg|Dragon Gaia Memory 186340679 large.v1445865157.jpg|Change Memory and Phantom Memory OreSpecterEyecon.png|Chiharu's Eyecon Trial gokai fortune street ranger key by zeltrax987-d4kw2vm.png|Rion's Ranger Key Da Vinci Heroic Eyecon.png|Mei's Eyecon Kr gaim els 05 dark matsubokkuri energy by malunis-d8ts4ba.png|Mister S's main Energy Lockseed Trial keys for conlimic000 by zeltrax987-d4lgi7j.png|Yukina and Reina's Ranger Keys Black Gashats.jpg|Sumiko, Motoko and Eiko's Proto DoReMiFa Beat Gashat, Proto Giri Giri Chambara Gashat, Proto Jet Combat Gashat, Proto Gekitotsu Robots Gashat, Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat, Proto Shakariki Sports Gashat, Proto Bakusou Bike Gashat, Proto Bang Bang Shooting Gashat and Proto Taddle Quest Gashat Proto kyutama by netro32-dayqz75.png|Hotaru's Proto Kyutama DCBc5N8UIAA2Ze6.jpg|Kirara's main Proto Perfect Puzzle Origin Gashat Category:Movie-exclusive Riders Category:Movie-exclusive Characters Category:Aikatsu! Characters Category:Crossovers with Aikatsu! Category:Aikatsu! Category:Kamen Riders Category:Riders Category:Crossovers with Aikatsu Stars!